5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day
5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day is an independent flash game. Wedding Day is one of the games in the "5 Minutes to Kill Yourself" series and involves the player attempting to kill themselves in under five minutes using various objects. This video was uploaded on April 6th, 2015 and was the 264th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Molly participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney and Mackenzie commenting on the absurdity of the game's scenario. The girls start the game, Molly jokes that the amount of time she has to wait for the game to load fits the name of the game. After the opening prologue, the girls customize their characters, Mackenzie, Andrea, and Molly all deciding to do a same sex and interracial marriage, while Sydney keeps the default sex setting. Andrea comments that the skin color options never match the color of her skin. Andrea and Mackenzie both use each others name for their characters, while Molly and Sydney use random names. They begin the hunt to kill themselves in five minutes, Molly and Sydney choosing the two ladies who are fighting that turn on them. Andrea chooses a man in the front seat of the chapel, wanting her character to make out with him, but the man shoots her instead. Mackenzie chooses a champagne bottle where her character attempts to pop it open, only for the cork to go right into the eye. Andrea is in the bathroom and sees a tampon machine, wondering what she could possibly do with it. She finds out and is grossed out by it and decides not to do it again. Mackenzie goes to a fountain where her character gets mauled by a shark, taking Mackenzie by surprise, while Molly decides to get corked by the champagne bottle. Sydney chooses a gang of kids who beat up her character, Sydney saying that he wouldn't have gotten up if it was a real gang fight. Andrea sees a candle and chooses it, having her character burn herself with the candle, she then chooses the candle next to it. Mackenzie notes that she's in the middle of the ceremony, as she chooses the choir, who flashes her character. Molly chooses a fountain and gets mauled by a shark, while Sydney takes a tuning fork upstairs to the bell and rings it. The gargoyles beside the bell comes to life and attacks her character, Sydney liking it and saying that it was totally worth it. Andrea chooses a booth with a clown inside who stabs her character, while Mackenzie chooses to eat some gum off the bench, making her gag and saying that she's going to vomit. Molly comments the quickest way to kill yourself at a wedding is by telling the bride you don't want to get married to her. Sydney chooses the man sitting at the front and gets shot, Sydney noting that the man was her character's father. Mackenzie notice a group of people at the back of the chapel and wonder who they are, as she later comments that she is still disgusted by the gum. Molly chooses a booth with the clown, commenting on why the clown would be at her wedding. Mackenzie chooses to electrocute herself, but comments that she has ruined the music so she decides to dance. Meanwhile, Sydney chooses to get beat up by an old lady. Andrea chooses the champagne bottle and gets corked, Andrea commenting that she has seen Mackenzie do that in real life. Molly goes to two men who turn on her, Molly asking why everyone's fighting and that they should get over the fact that it's a same sex marriage. Molly then chooses the gum of the bench and is disgusted by the result. Mackenzie chooses to get impaled by a glass swan, while Sydney decides to make her character eat a urinal cake, making her disgusted and comment that it was a terrible idea. Mackenzie chooses to smash her character's head on a tray of finger food and to get punched by the punch. Sydney chooses the booth and asks her character how many sins he has committed, she then sees the clown and says that he has committed a lot of sins. It also makes her character die and Sydney completes the game with two minutes and fifty seconds to spare. Andrea chooses a ruler to get smacked by a nun, though the death wasn't as kinky as she had hoped it would be. Her character then dies with one minute and twenty-six seconds to spare. Mackenzie chooses to get beat up by a gang of kids, which makes her character die with one minute and forty seconds to spare. Molly decides to get a piece of ham thrown at her, which also makes her character die, how much time she had left was not shown. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2015